


Call Me Mother

by Windlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belated Mother's Day fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windlight/pseuds/Windlight
Summary: There's no better time to say, "I'm the robot you helped create," then on Mother's Day.





	Call Me Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been intrigued by the not-so-little part Helen Cho played in creating Vision. I’ve always wondered what kind of interactions they might’ve had (if any) and if it would or could become a relationship of some sort. Brought to you by The Week after Mother’s Day and me fooling around on Tumblr.
> 
> Takes place some time after AoU and before Civil War. Here it is in its entirety! I feel like this is a mess? It wasn’t supposed to be this long…*bursts into hysterical laughter/tears*

Helen stared at her phone after hanging up on a call with her mother. It was already Mother’s Day in Korea, but she would be in the States until further notice. With the time difference, Helen figured it would be best to catch her mom while it was still early morning in Seoul, before she got on with her day. It was currently late afternoon where Helen was, meaning it would be too early to call her little sister, Jenny. Jenny would probably be busy getting things ready for her young family for the day.

Had she been at home, Mother’s Day would’ve consisted of Jenny dragging their mother and Helen around town for an entire day of pampering and quality time spent together. As it was, Helen’s relationship with their mom was strained, to say the least. They were too alike. Too unable to articulate what was happening in their hearts, even though the same didn’t hold true for what was going on in their minds.

Jenny, with her big heart and even bigger mouth, took after their late father. Which had been a blessing, though Helen certainly hadn’t thought so during those awkward teen years during which their relationship as siblings ran hot or cold. Now, as an adult, there was no one else closer in her heart than her sister. Jenny was the glue that held their family together and all three of them knew it.

Tucking her phone away in the back pocket of her jeans, she sighed at herself as she looked out at the vast grounds of the new Avengers facility. There was a different energy here as compared to when their headquarters were back at the tower. Maybe it was all the green and the trees replacing the concrete and skyscrapers, Helen wasn’t sure if she liked it.

The trees were lovely, of course. It just felt like someone was trying to put a different mask on a face that hadn’t changed. If she were being honest with herself, she still struggled with associating herself with the Avengers and their cause. Lately, Helen often found herself thinking about intentions and how easily they could be derailed.

Dealing with the aftermath of Ultron hadn’t been easy. Not everyone on her staff had survived his attack. Some nights, she wasn’t sure she had either.

Still, Helen mused, reaching for the scrunchie she’d left on her wrist to tie up her hair, the world hadn’t stopped then and it never would. There was work to be done that only she could do and her mother hadn’t raised a coward. A fool maybe, but not a coward.

She grimaced lightly, running her fingers through the ends of her ponytail, now feeling the need for the trim she’d passed up on before heading out here to Tony’s facility. Wanda would probably know someone she could go to for a trim, that girl’s hair was always fabulous.

Behind her, the access door to the roof opened and Helen tried not to feel annoyed about having been followed despite her attempt to grab some fresh air. Tony’s labs were top notch, as was to be expected, but they couldn’t meet every need.

“I’ll be down in a minute. Stella will be overseeing the next portion of the testing. You can go to her if you have any questions,” Helen explained without turning around.

There was a slight pause, which meant Helen was now socially obligated to turn around to address whatever the issue was, except, she realized after turning to face the person who had followed her to the roof, this was one issue she’d been doing her best to avoid. She’d been doing a pretty decent job of it. Well, until now.

“I don’t think Dr. Rodriguez would be able to answer my questions, Dr. Cho.”

Helen couldn’t stop herself from taking a step back, even though Vision made no move towards her. She watched him watch her retreat, then stood there transfixed, as he took a step back and put his hands behind his back.

Well, then.

“Hello Vision.” 

\---------------

**_Arrival in New York_ ** _(1 month ago)_

“Thanks for picking me up, Colonel Rhodes. A friend needed me to accompany her grandmother to the States, so I couldn’t come directly to the facility. JFK was the easiest location for her family. I really appreciate it, with your busy schedule and all.”

His warm brown eyes lit up as he smiled that easy grin that immediately prompted one from Helen in return. She buckled her seatbelt and sat back in her seat in the comfortable high-end SUV. The Colonel shoulder-checked before pulling away from the curb and merging into moving traffic to leave the airport.

“Oh, you mean you wanted to hear Tony talk the entire drive to the facility? It was either him  
or me, Dr. Cho. He wouldn’t send anyone else. Also, call me James. I think we’re past the formalities, hmm?”

Helen ducked her head, to hide the way her grin widened. Initially, after Ultron, Tony had been almost hell-bent on making absolutely sure that Helen got back on her feet, whether she asked for his help or not. She didn’t put up with it for very long but made sure he did know how grateful she was when he did assist her where it was needed. Navigating a guilty conscience was no easy feat, she knew from her own experience.

“I’ve been told you’ve been training with a new generation of Avengers. How’s that going?”

James chose not to respond, simply giving Helen a look of mock exasperation. The give away that he was joking was the grin that immediately followed. His unexpected reaction coaxed out a laugh from Helen, who had only seen a glimpse of this side of the Colonel before…everything.

“Nah, it’s good. There’s a good foundation. Right now, the hard work is clearing the debris to build again.”

Helen nodded. “Understandable. You’re pretty good with people, aren’t you?”

“This ol’ flyboy? I know, thanks,” James quipped, obviously enjoying putting Helen at ease. There was a natural pause in their conversation before James finally broached the subject she’d been waiting for him to get to.

“Vision trains with us. He’s a part of the team. I know you’re aware but this will be the first time you see him in person, since –“

Helen looked over at James, wondering why he’d trailed off, only to find his gaze taking in her clenched fists in her lap.

“I-I’m a bit hesitant to meet Vision right away. Maybe after I’ve settled in,” she paused to clear her throat, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable, “I’ll pop by to say hi.”

To James’ credit, he didn’t hesitate.

“Sure thing, Doc.”

\---------------

**_Present_ **

For several breaths, Vision said nothing in return as he stood there staring at her unblinkingly. It was only when her brow furrowed at his lack of a response, that he blinked three times in rapid succession as though he was trying to catch up on being a human.

“Perhaps I should not have come,” Vision mused out loud.

Although Helen could clearly hear the polite resignation in his voice, she said nothing. Could say nothing.

“My apologies, Dr. Cho. Another time, at your convenience.”

Without another word, he turned and disappeared through the doorway leading back into the building, leaving Helen standing there nonplussed.

In her defense, she had been working up the nerve to meet Vision. Her nerve just hadn’t been worked up enough yet.

\---------------

**_Avengers Facility Convenience Store_** _(Several nights ago)_

Helen was very grateful for the well-stocked cafeteria at the facility. She was even more grateful for the convenience store that ran 24/7, which was located inside the same space as the cafeteria. It carried a decently-sized assortment of snack foods and food items available for those who resided on the facility in the suites, which she did. It was late, but she needed to grab some items before her fridge was completely empty.

She stood at the back of the store, near the refrigerated section, mulling over whether or not to be healthy and add yogurt to her haul. The only option was blueberry, someone had cleaned the other flavours out. Helen grimaced and decided to bite the bullet. She needed to get dairy in somehow.

Before she could reach for a yogurt cup, a longer arm reached in and grabbed two. With a slight gasp she turned to look up into the exhausted face of one Sam Wilson. He smelled good. Really good. Freshly showered good? He still had a towel wrapped around his neck.

“Hey Doc. You coming or going?”

“I’m grabbing yogurt?”

“Cool. Here, take these and I’ll just grab more for myself.”

He dropped the two yogurt cups into her shopping basket and reached around her for two more.

“I gotta get something inside me before I drop. Yogurt it’ll be. Would you care to join me, Dr. Cho?” Sam invited, tilting his head towards the mostly empty seating area in the cafeteria. “You can have some of that herbal tea mix you’re always drinking.”

Helen narrowed her eyes and put the hand that wasn’t holding her shopping basket on her hip.

“Am I being not-so-subtly strong-armed into having a session with you?”

Sam’s eyes widened in mock innocence. Helen bit her lip to keep a straight face.

“Who? Me? Strong arm you? Pssht, that’s crazy talk. Besides, I just got in from roaming the earth with Steve. I’m good, but not that good.”

“Uh huh,” Helen deadpanned.

“Okay. Wow.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m just gonna go pay for my stuff and I’ll be out there enjoying my blueberry yogurt, if you have some time, Dr. Cho.”

Helen let a full smile loose.

“Yeah, I’ll join you.”

Once they were settled at one of the tables, Helen gave Sam a moment to dig into his first yogurt cup before offering a granola bar she’d just purchased. He shook his head.

“Should I wait for you to talk about Vision or are you okay with me bringing it up so that we don’t have to tiptoe around the issue?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Helen.

“I honestly wasn’t going to bring him up,” he said slowly, watching Helen thoughtfully. “But maybe, you wanted me to?”

Helen looked at Sam and weighed her options. The only options were to maintain pride or drop it and blame it on her curiosity as a scientist.

“Tell me about him.”

\---------------

**_Present_ **

Wanda came knocking at her door just as she was getting ready for bed. She pulled open the door and invited the other woman inside.

“Are you up for a cup?”

Helen wrinkled her nose at her own rhyme but enjoyed the sound of Wanda’s soft chuckle.

“I am up for that cup, thank you.”

She headed for her fridge to grab two vodka coolers, before tossing one to her guest, who caught it with her powers. The soft, red light Wanda’s hands were emitting faded once the bottle reached their destination. Wanda opened her bottle and took a sip.

“Show off,” Helen teased, opening the bottle and taking a sip of her own.

“I’m allowed as the only one who will drink these with you,” Wanda shot back, in between sips.

They both headed for the oversized couch in the living room. Helen didn’t think Wanda would mind her moody 90’s music playlist, currently playing softly on Stark Bluetooth speakers.

“I know, and I appreciate you indulging my weakness for tropical flavoured coolers.”

Silence fell between them, but it was a comfortable silence. The type of silence both women appreciated after another day of life on this facility.

“You’ve never found me dangerous enough to stay away,” Wanda noted, obviously looking to cut right to the chase.

Helen waited for her to continue.

“I am just as destructive, perhaps more, considering Vision’s mind is more stable than my own. I don’t understand why you won’t give him a chance?”

Helen opened her mouth, changed her mind and closed it. She pursed her lips, wondering how to put what she’d been sweeping under a rug. Whatever. It was now or never. She took a long swig of her pineapple flavoured drink and let it all go.

“I didn’t have a hand in creating you. I didn’t pour my blood, sweat and tears into something that brought you into existence. I don’t have that tie with you. I didn’t watch you almost be corrupted by Ultron. Maybe I’m selfish for thinking this way. Maybe no one else sees it the way I do but that’s just how it is for me.”

It was Wanda’s turn to take a long swig and they enjoyed another silence. This time they gathered their thoughts.

“Thank you for not digging that out of my mind yourself.”

Wanda shook her head solemnly.

“Patience can be effective. Friendship softens the blow.”

The two women stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into grins.

“Ugh, that was horrible.”

“It was from a fortune cookie. Maria bought us all Chinese last week. She lost a bet with Sam and James.”

Helen rolled her eyes.

“Do I want to know details?”

“Not particularly.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

\---------------

She climbed the stairs feeling way more nervous than she should be feeling. Well, not really, but sometimes it felt like she felt things way more than she should be feeling them.

Wanda had stayed around for a second bottle and some more chatting before saying good night. Before she left, she did request that Helen head up to the roof for her morning yoga a little earlier than usual. Helen had agreed and here she was, opening the door to the sight of Vision standing there with a yoga mat in one arm and a potted plant in the other.

She came to a complete stop. Helen could literally feel the dread showing on her face. No one had said anything about her having to deal with Mother’s Day. What even was her life anymore?

For his part, Vision simply looked her over once.

“I won’t call you Mother, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She couldn’t help it. Helen shook her head and held out her hand for the beautiful of daffodils. Vision met her halfway and handed them over.

“Keep to that and I think we’ll be fine. You’ve been spending too much time with Sam and James. Hang out with Wanda more. She’ll keep you from going off the deep end.”

Vision smiled and Helen felt…like returning that smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he agreed.

“Have you done rooftop yoga before?”

He shook his head in the negative.

“I used to take a class back home, with my little sister. I enjoy it. Come on, let’s see if you do, too.”

Vision nodded.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
